Vampire Truth Or Dare: Taking Time
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Is Edward/Emmett. Is slash. Is smut. Is delicious!


**_TITLE: Vampire Truth Or Dare: Taking Time_**

**_SUMMARY: Is Edward/Emmett. Is slash. Is smut. Is delicious!!!_**

**_WARNINGS: Smut heaven. Smut from start to finish. There's no plot. Just smut. _**

**_A/N: Yes…I know it's taken ages. Sorry. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

EdwardPOV

"Let's agree, solemnly, that tonight, the final dare will not involve Bella. And that whoever does get the final dare will keep it off the couch, or any other items of furniture except a bed!" Carlisle says, looking round at us all.

"Agreed!" Everybody choruses. Bella just smirks.

"Now, how can I help it if every male in this room wants to fuck my brains out?" she asks innocently.

"Don't forget the girls…" Emmett murmurs. She just blows him a kiss.

The bottle rattles to a stop on Alice.

"Dare!" She squeals excitedly.

"Kiss Rosalie." The pair lean into each other, and their mouths meet. I can tell that Alice is winning the fight for dominance. She pushes Rose's legs apart, and runs one hand down to stroke her jean-covered pussy. Rose runs one thumb over Alice's nipple, and both girls moan as they break apart. Emmett's eyes are black with lust. Alice bats her eyelashes at Jasper and spins the bottle. It rattles to a stop - squarely on Emmett.

"Dare," he says. Bella smirks evilly.

"I dare you to go and dress up as a woman - underwear and all, and then come back downstairs and model for us." His mouth open and shuts like a fish on dry land. Jasper collapses with laughter. Emmett glowers at Bella, who blinks up at him innocently. "What's the matter?" she queries, candidly. "Not up to it? I assure you, my dear vampire, that the forfeit will be much, much worse."

"You will pay, Bella," he growls and then whizzes upstairs.

"So what made you think of that?" Jasper asks.

"What makes you think we want to _see_ that?" I mutter.

"Hmmm? Oh, I just thought Emmett dressed as a woman would be amusing is all."

She's right, it is hilarious. Look, Emmett is well over six feet tall, built like a bear and now he's wearing stilettos, fishnets, a skirt, a low cut blouse with a stuffed bra and an Alice band. He is also wearing a thong. Bella nearly suffocates herself, she's laughing so hard. Rosalie and Alice are holding each other up. Jasper can't even maintain an upright position anymore. He's on the floor, laughing his head off. Carlisle and Esme have a little more self-control and just smile broadly. I laugh. Loudly. He glares at us.

"Can I go now?" Bella nods helplessly. She sits up.

"Oh, that was funny."

"It was not," Emmett grumbles, stumping back into the room and sitting down sulkily.

"Oh don't be so grumpy," she responds brightly. "Spin the bottle, and I'm sure Rosalie will do her level best to cheer you up later, won't you, Rose?"

"I don't mind trying," she says, cuddling close to him. He cheers up almost immediately and spins the bottle. It lands on Bella. Emmett smirks.

"Truth."

"Bella! That's not fair!"

"Bella, which final dare did you enjoy most - the one with Emmett, or the one with Jasper?" Rosalie asks.

"Oh, now that really isn't fair! I loved them both. I'm not choosing between them. What's the forfeit?"

"If you don't pick one, you have to play the rest of the game naked - sitting on the lap of the male of your choice." Bella gets up, leaves the room, comes back naked and sits down on my lap. She reaches out and spins the bottle. I wrap my arms around her waist and lick the shell of her ear delicately.

"You, me, in this position, naked, when the game is over."

"Deal," she murmurs, kissing me.

"Edward, Bella, whilst that is very sweet, you know, hearing you discuss your sex positions and all, the bottle is now pointing at Edward's left foot. So if he could chose truth or dare?" Jasper interrupts.

"I'll go with dare."

"Well, at least one of you has the balls." Jasper says, looking pointedly at Bella.

"Jasper don't insult my balls whilst I'm sitting here naked. You wouldn't do it."

"Want to bet?"

"Yes."

"Bella, Jasper, you can have this conversation later!" Rosalie interrupts. "We must devise a dare for Edward."

"I have one!" Alice squeaks. "Edward - I dare _you_ to take Emmett to your bedroom and do whatever you want with him."

"OK. Bella, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Bella murmurs, a knowing gleam in her eyes. She turns to Rosalie. "Want to go hunting then?"

EmmettPOV

He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. He closes the door of his bedroom behind us. We look at each other for one second. And then my hands are in his hair, kissing him, hauling him closer. He puts one hand on my shoulder, the other grasps my hip. I shove him up against the wall, and he submits beneath me, letting my hands go where they will, exploring, touching, grasping, groping. I cup my hand over the zip of his jeans and he gasps, bucking into my touch. I laugh, and he whimpers.

"Be patient, Edward. We have all the time in the world." He drags my mouth back to his, kissing me forcefully.

"I don't care. Need you, please, Emmett." He's on his back, on that couch of his, his pale chest glowing in the moonlight. When did his shirt come off? I don't remember. I decide I don't care. I trace bones, a feather touch I know he'll feel. His chest is barely moving. He's barely bothering to breath. He doesn't blink. He gazes at me. His amber eyes burn with something. Want. I kiss his chest, butterfly kisses down his breast bone, to his navel, back up, lavishing attention on his nipples, blowing cool air over him, which I just know will drive him wild. His hands go to the hem of my shirt. He tugs, rips and my favourite fucking shirt is on the fucking floor in bits. Oh, he is so going to get it now. I ruin his jeans. Alice is going to kill us both. He manages to get rid of mine, and then he's stretched out before me, wearing just his boxers, and looking hotter than I've ever seen him. And I slide boxers teasingly down his legs.

I wrap my hand around his cock and pump him slowly. His eyes roll back and he hisses, a primal sound I know he only makes when he's aroused beyond control. I feel not a little smug that it's me making him make that noise. His hands dance over me. It occurs to me that he's playing me like he plays his piano - and watching Edward play, eyes shut, half-smile in place, watching that has never failed to make me hard. And as those long, clever fingers find me, and he wraps his hand around me, I groan. His name is torn from my lips. And when he throws me back, and he takes me into his eager mouth, I fist hands in his hair and fuck his mouth brutally. His tongue darts, dancing gently over me, blowing cool air. I think I'm on fire. It feels like I'm burning again. I pull away from him, not really wanting to ruin the whole thing and he moans in frustration, locking hands around my waist, trying to pull me back. But I've always been stronger, and I push his knees up to his chest. I need lube. I look around. He hands me a bottle, and I choose not to ask. I coat my fingers and push one inside him. His back arches impossibly and I kiss him. I take over, fisting my remaining hand in his hair, adding two more fingers, thrusting at him. I pull his hair, up the pace. I wonder vaguely if it hurts, but then he moans, hisses, swears, growls at me, I know he likes it. He likes it rough.

"Edward, you filthy little slut," I snarl. His eyes widen, and I'm not surprised - I sound like a predator, like a danger circling his prey. "I'll devour you," I promise him.

EdwardPOV

And he does. He slides inside me, and I hiss his name. He pounds me, not giving a damn about waiting for me to adjust, not waiting for me to say go, and he completely and utterly dominates me. I can feel every single inch of him, every single centimetre of his glorious cock sliding inside me, touching everything. I can barely think, he feels so good inside me. He touches that place inside me, wraps his hand around me and pumps and kisses me in the same second. I can't take it. I come, hard, hot, fast and he wrenches my neck to the side and bites. I bellow his name, clawing his back, eyes rolling back as the pain conflicts with the pleasure and heightens every sensation. He comes too, collapsing on me.

We don't move until the morning. Bella and Rose get back and roll their eyes. He pats my ass as I head for the bathroom, and when I get back he's gone. But fuck me, he's good. That was some final dare.

**_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, even though i don't deserve it for making you wait so long._**


End file.
